Bárbara
by CutieKoruni
Summary: (Proyecto de mi clase de Lectura y Redacción Avanzada) Gabriel es un adolescente con tendencias rebeldes, estudiante de preparatoria, hijo de una familia mexicana de clase acomodada. En esta ocasión conocera a Bárbara Konrad, "un lobo disfrazado de cordero". (Fic de la novela "La tumba" de Jose Agustin)


Esta mañana, al despertarme, vi el techo azul y me puse a pensar en la chica que conocí hace dos semanas. Una chica nueva en la clase. Si mal lo recuerdo, viene de Polonia. ¿Su nombre? Solo se que se apellida Konrad… Konrad, sí, como el escritor de _El corazón de las tinieblas_. Pero… lo que mas se venía a mi mente es su apariencia. Era hermosa. Rubia de piel blanca y ojos café. Alta, de complexión delgada, pecho grande. Desconozco la razón por la que llegó al país, de todas maneras hoy la volvería a ver.

En la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela la vi sentada en una banca, estaba leyendo _La Metamorfosis_. Al parecer es aficionada a la lectura. Me quedé apreciándola un rato, al parecer sintió que la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Por qué miras tanto a Bárbara?- me preguntó Dora.

-¿Bárbara?

-Sí, Bárbara Konrad, la chica polaca.

-Yo no la estaba observando.

-Claro que sí. ¿Te gusta?

-Deja de decir tonterías, Dora.

Cuando entramos a clase, Dora no dejaba de repetir lo mismo sobre Bárbara. Tomamos nuestro lugar en clase, y la volví a observar. Se había sentado al lado mío, mientras que Dora estaba al otro extremo. Al parecer, Bárbara es muy social. En las dos semanas que lleva en la escuela ha hecho muchos amigos, pero al parecer, a veces prefiere la soledad.

-Háblale – seguía diciendo Dora.

-Ya te dije que dejes de decir tonterías.

-¿Qué es tan difícil decir que te enamoraste de Bárbara? Bueno, no importa. Yo le hablaré, me interesa conocerla.

Después de clase de francés, vi a Dora hablando con Bárbara, fue entonces cuando, con una seña, me invitó a que me uniera a la conversación.

-¿Por qué llegaste a México, Bárbara?

-Por el trabajo de mi papá, aunque no estoy segura si me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí. Cuando salga de Preparatoria, iré a Francia a estudiar la Universidad.

-¿Y qué quieres estudiar?

-Filosofía y Letras. Quiero ser escritora en un futuro.

-Ya veo… ¿tu que opinas, Gabriel?

-¿Qué? Ah! Me parece interesante.

-Oh, ¿tu eres Gabriel?

-Sí, me llamo Gabriel.

-Ya veo…

-Y dime, Bárbara, ¿qué idioma hablan en Polonia? Oh! ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

-Dora, ¿cómo puedes hacer una pregunta así?

-Se habla el polaco, y hablo 5 idiomas: español, inglés, francés, polaco y latín.

-¿Sabes latín?

-Sí, se hablar latín.

-Dinos algo en latín, por favor.

-Bueno…

En ese momento tocó el timbre y todos nos fuimos a nuestra clase. No pude dejar de pensar en ella el resto del día, creo que me había enamorado. Sí, no había duda de eso. Pero aún no le puedo decir nada, no la conozco, pero intentaré hablarle.

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

-¿Vas a hacer una fiesta? – le pregunté a Dora.

-Claro, e invite a tu querida Bárbara.

-No es mi Bárbara… aún.

-¿Perdona? – justo en ese momento estaba a mi lado Bárbara. Yo me asuste y ella solo me miraba con cierta dulzura.

-No, no pasa nada…

Viernes en la tarde.

Fui temprano a la casa de Dora para asegurarme de estar presente cuando Bárbara llegara. Pasó un buen rato y ya había llegado demasiada gente, pero ni uno era Bárbara.

Seguí esperando un largo rato, tomaba mientras pensaba en ella y en lo que ese día le diría.

Después de horas, vi a Bárbara entrar. Se veía hermosa con el vestido que traía puesto. Su cabello largo, rubio, sus ojos maquillados, la manera en la que caminaba. Todo de ella me gustaba.

-Hola Bárbara.

-Hola Gabriel, que gusto me da verte.

-¿Quieres ir al jardín?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Y así nos fuimos al jardín y platicamos por un largo rato. Me hablaba sobre su vida en Polonia, que le parecía México y hasta me dijo cosas en polaco y en latín. Todo lo que decía, cuando reía, toda ella me parecía maravillosa. Fue entonces cuando agarre sus manos y la miré a los ojos.

-Señorita Bárbara, _quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad de poder hablarle a solas para decirle que estoy profundamente enamorado de usted. Sé que esta declaración es atrevida y precipitada, pero es tan difícil acercársele que tomé la decisión de hacerlo esta misma noche. Sólo le pido que me diga si puedo aspirar a su amor._

Ella se quedó impresionada. Se notaba en sus ojos. Después de reírse, apretó mis manos y me sonrío.

-¿Estás citando una parte de _Como agua para chocolate_? Me encanta ese libro.

-¿Enserio? Pues yo hace poco lo leí en mi clase de Literatura.

-_No sé qué responderle; déme tiempo para pensar._

-_No, no podría, necesito una respuesta en este momento; el amor no se piensa: se siente o no se siente. Yo soy hombre de pocas, pero muy firmes palabras. Le juro que tendrá mi amor por siempre._

-_¿Qué hay del suyo? ¿Usted también lo siente por mí?_

Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos y nos empezamos a reír. Luego de ese divertido momento, se puso mas seria.

-Hablando francamente, si necesito pensarlo, pero no te preocupes, no tardare mucho en tomar mi decisión. Te lo prometo.

Acto seguido, sin decir nada mas, me beso los labios. Durante nuestra plática habíamos tomado demasiado que ya no sabíamos lo que estábamos diciendo. Ya no podía moverme, había tomado demasiado.

Fue entonces que Bárbara me llevó a su departamento, no muy lejos de la casa de Dora. Antes de llegar a su cuarto, me deje caer en el piso y ella cayó encima de mi. Ambos estábamos mareados, yo mas que ella. En ese mismo instante empezó a besarme apasionadamente y yo le respondí de la misma manera. Continuamos de esa manera hasta que todos esos besos y caricias llegaron a un punto que solo era permitido para enamorados. Me llevó a su cuarto y ya no hubo marcha atrás.

No se como fue todo la noche anterior, solo se que me acosté con una chica el mismo día que le declaré mi amor. Cuando desperté, ella ya no estaba en su departamento. No tenía nada más que hacer y me marché del lugar.

Al llegar a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue ir a mi cuarto y encerrarme. Vi el techo azul y vino a mi mente aquél día que la vi por primera vez. Hacía dos semanas de eso. Seguía pensando en ella, a pesar de lo que habíamos hecho una noche anterior, que no había sido una muestra de amor sino que algo hicimos sin pensar, bajo un estado donde no razonábamos lo que hacíamos.

La pensé todo el fin de semana. El lunes no se presentó a clases. Según la maestra de francés, la habían reportado como enferma.

-Que raro que Bárbara falte a clases.

-Sí, lo se.

-Oye… ¿y le declaraste tu amor?

-Sí, sí lo hice.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Bueno, dijo que lo pensaría pero…

-¿Pero?

-No se.

-Ya veo… Bárbara Konrad.

Bárbara Konrad.

Bárbara Konrad.

Bárbara Konrad.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… había escuchado algo sobre ella en la fiesta.

-Ah sí… ¿y qué era?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

Dora me miró con un poco de seriedad, algo en el interior me anunciaba que lo que iba a decir no era cosa muy bueno sobre Bárbara. No estaba seguro si lo quería saber pero, yo la amaba, quería asegurarme de saberlo todo sobre ella.

-Adelante. Dilo.

-Bien… dijeron los chavos que fueron a la fiesta que… Bárbara es una chava muy aventada.

-¿Aventada? ¿Cómo aventada?

-¿No entiendes a que me refiero?

-No, no entiendo.

-Me refiero a que… ella… se…

-¿Ella se?

-Ella… se acuesta con quien sea.

Al escuchar esa frase el mundo se detuvo. Todo se hizo un frío silencio donde solo se podía escuchar la nada. Solo eso. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, me dijeron que desde el primer día empezó a ser así con los chavos de la clase. Y dicen que no es tan mala al momento de tener relaciones.

-Pero… ella no puede…

-No está en soledad por que quiere, sino por que ningún chavo la toma enserio y las chavas la ven como lo que es: como una ram…

-No es necesario que lo digas, ya sé a qué te refieres.

-De verdad, lo siento mucho, Gabriel. Sé que ya te habías ilusionado con ella y…

-¿Cómo se si ellos dicen la verdad?

-Ve y preguntale si es cierto. No dudo que te diga la verdad, me dijo que solo mentiría en casos extremos. Por una parte es una persona muy sincera.

Sincera.

Sincera.

Sincera.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde.

Llegue al departamento de Bárbara y toque la puerta. Abrió y me recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Gabriel, me da gusto que hayas venido.

-Sí… emmm… Bárbara.

-¿Sí?

-Te quería preguntar algo.

-Oh, claro.

Me ofreció a que tomara asiento, mientras tanto fue a su cocina y me trajo un vaso de agua. Ella se sento y ambos nos quedamos en silencio. No sabia como preguntárselo.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías preguntar?

-Bueno… solo quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

-Adelante, yo siempre soy sincera.

- … ¿Es cierto que te acuestas con cualquiera que te lo pida?

Nuevamente un frío silencio se apodero del ambiente en el que ambos estábamos. No me miró sorprendida, mas bien, conservo esa mirada seria que tenia en su rostro desde que le dije que tenía que preguntarle algo.

- … Sí, eso es verdad.

No mentían. Eso era verdad. Y ella misma lo dijo.

No dije nada. Me retiré del lugar en silencio, como si no hubiera nada. Cuando llegué al carro, muchas ideas se revolvían en mi cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado estas últimas 3 semanas? Conocí a una chica polaca de la que me enamoré desde que la vi y 3 semanas después me entero que ha hecho lo mismo que hizo conmigo a cualquier chavo que se lo pida. Ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Todo ya había pasado.

Me regresé a mi casa y nuevamente me encerré en mi cuarto. Empecé a escribir y a escribir. Quería deshacerme de todos esos pensamientos relacionados con lo que había pasado. Por primera vez en mi vida utilizo el escribir historias como un escape de la realidad. No paré de escribir hasta que me quedé dormido.

El lunes en la mañana nos dijo la maestra que Bárbara no volvería a la escuela. Se había regresado a Polonia junto con su mamá. No era una buena nueva para el resto de los chavos pero por lo menos para mí sí. Yo simplemente ya no la quería ver. La odiaba. Lo que me daría gusto es que poco a poco la iría olvidando, ya tantas cosas tengo en mi cabeza en este momento como para seguir pensando en ella, que no fue nada más que un amor pasajero, no ayudaba pero sí distraía.

Pero ahora debería olvidarla. Ella no es parte de mi vida. Hay cosas más importantes en las cuales podría pensar.

Bárbara Konrad…


End file.
